


so observant he never noticed

by hugs4mycroft



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: the ring - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugs4mycroft/pseuds/hugs4mycroft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>not mine just playing</p>
    </blockquote>





	so observant he never noticed

**Author's Note:**

> not mine just playing

The most observant man in the world didn’t notice, I bet his brother will! I thought I would feel funny without it but I’ve hardly noticed its absence, its value left long ago I suppose.

The holiday I once hoped would save my marriage turned out to be the best week of my life, all alone on a sunny beach with no one to bother me. 

There’ll be no more ridicule at Sherlock’s hands, no more secrets told to rooms full of people.

The most observant man in the world never noticed but then he never knew my name either.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Mr Rupert Graves


End file.
